Once Upon a Time: Anniversary Challenges
by Squirrel Stone
Summary: Hey, everybody, it's Squirrel here with LiveJournal's anniversary challenges- all of them.
1. Cake

Sigh. I've finally gotten in on the trend of writing drabbles for lj challenges, and I have finished the first week of the first year. So I've got a long way to go as for the drabbles, but here's the first of them!

Year 1, Week 1 (Birthday), Day 1 (Cake)

Mamoru stared at the blonde out of the corner of his eye, contemplating how to approach her. He had seen her many days before, and each day he thought harder and harder about how to talk to her. Then, he saw her stand up, preparing to leave her friends.

Mamoru smirked, picking up his coffee and holding it at a slightly outward angle, so that if he bumped into anyone, the drink would spill all over the other person. He stood up and began approaching the exit at an angle so he would crash into the mystery girl.

This would be a piece of cake.

Word count: 105


	2. Surprise Party

Year 1, Week 1 (Birthday), Day 2 (Surprise Party)

"SURPRISE!" Usagi heard as the lights flicked on and people leapt from the hiding places, causing her to jump and let out a small, surprised scream. Then, she began laughing as her friends approached her, Cheshire cat-like grins on their faces.

"You guys are horrible!" Usagi exclaimed through her laughter, hugging her friends. "Thank you so much, minna." She went around, hugging the guests. However, the biggest surprise was when she came to Mamoru. Still, she hugged him and thanked him for coming to her party.

"No, thank you, Usagi-chan," he whispered, kissing her softly on the lips. That, without a doubt, was the best surprise of the night.

Word count: 109


	3. Invitations

Year 1, Week 1 (Birthday), Day 3 (Invitations)

Usagi let out a cough as she ran through the rain, trying to get home after the battle. Why, oh why, did she live a good thirty minutes from the park, aka the most popular place for youma attacks, even when running at top senshi speed? The fact that it was raining was just the icing on the cake.

Usagi coughed again, this time a long series of them, forcing her to her knees. She was getting sick, she knew it. She tried to get up, but the rain just pushed her down so she was lying on her side. Then, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, lifting her up. She opened her tired eyes to see Mamoru standing there, she in his arms.

"I'm going to take you home with me," Mamoru told her. "Do you want to stay there overnight?"

Usagi allowed a small smile to cross her face. It was the best invitation she had ever received.

Words: 164


	4. Gift Wrap

Year 1, Week 1 (Birthday), Day 4 (Gift wrap)

King Endymion couldn't help but let out a small laugh and smile as he shook his head. His wife was going all out for his birthday this year, despite Endymion's protests. Even Small Lady, only two years old, had a job to do to help prepare… even if it was only tasting birthday cake to decide which cake to pick. His wife thought she was being all secretive and he would be surprised, but Serenity could not keep a secret for the life of her, even through her body language, not to mention the fact that they could read each others' minds.

Endymion walked into his office to get some work done, only to see a rectangular box wrapped in blue gift wrap with a pink ribbon tied around it.

Confused, Endymion approached the package and tore off the ribbon and gift wrap, revealing the box the gift wrap took its shape around. He removed the top to the box and pushed the tissue paper aside, revealing a white stick. He picked the stick up and looked at it, perplexed.

However, he looked at the stick for a moment and smiled. There, in the little window, was a tiny pink plus sign.

Word count: 202


	5. Party Games

Year 1, Week 1 (Birthday), Day 5 (Party Games)

Why oh why had she agreed to let Minako plan her birthday party? The self-proclaimed goddess of love was playing matchmaker with everyone at her birthday party via the age-old game 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. Now it was her turn, and due to the party being a masque at the arcade (again Minako's idea), Usagi had no idea who she was to be stuck in the closet with.

They had been sitting there for a good five minutes, their legs awkwardly brushing up against each other's after they had decided to sit down.

The last thing she had expected was for the stranger to place a hand on her cheek, pull her in, and kiss her on the lips. Usagi placed a hesitant hand on the back of the man's neck, and he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling his hips. One of his hands began travelling up and down her leg while the other pressed into her back, smashing her body against his.

Usagi gasped as she felt the stranger's tongue slide across her lower lip. He must have taken the gasp as a sign of acceptance, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues slid across each other, and it wasn't long before she heard a moan.

"Usako," the man groaned, his lips going to her neck.

"You-you know who I am?" Usagi asked breathlessly. That caused the man to suddenly pull away as though he had been burned. "W-was it something I said?" she asked.

"I just… didn't expect you to _actually be _Usagi," the man replied. Usagi's eyebrows furrowed, but before she could respond, he said, "But I'm glad it was you."

Suddenly, the door opened, causing light to flood into the room. Minako giggled and said, "Should I give you two more time?"

The blushing couple scurried out of the closet, and Usagi turned back to look into the man's eyes, but he was already gone.

Word count: 326

* * *

><p>Okay, the man was Mamoru. I thought it was obvious, but just in case you missed it… Also, some of you might (or might not) have noticed a purge of unfinished fics on my page. Fear not! Every single one of them that were deleted were saved on my computer for editing and to eventually be put back up. I just needed to get myself organized a bit. I even found this drabble in the mess I call my computer!<p> 


End file.
